


Screaming At the Walls of Fire

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [34]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: (depends on how you look at him idk), (no it's pretty planned), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon/Human Harry, Fairy James (McVey), Fairy Louis, Fairy Zayn, Harry is Fjolnir, Hunter Niall - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Harry turned from the Darkness doesn't mean he's entirely good.</p><p>Where does all the fire come from and how can Niall stop it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming At the Walls of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I actually wrote this ASAP and it took not even a full day to finish this and edit this a couple times.
> 
> Title from "Silver Moonlight" by Within Temptation.
> 
> I'm also starting a new series called "The Dream Walker: Saga". ^~^

Nothing _ever_ goes as Louis plans, for fuck’s sake.

He made the sodding deal with Fjolnir so that the Shadow Souls can be reborn but no, that ancient idiot chose love over the important matter of things.

Louis is orchestrating the Apocalypse and the best part is, no one suspects a mere ice faerie to do that.

Let the Chaos begin.

-

_About six months after Harry’s “Change”_

Niall is happy with his normal life.

Scratch that, he’s happy with how _abnormal_ it is with an ex-demon boyfriend and his life on the line by hunting those said demons.

Really, his life is anything but unexpected.

Six months ago, Niall was assigned to kill the _kryodi_ , the Cold Ones, but Niall fell in love with the leader, Fjolnir, and things sort of escalated from that. Liam used his Ancient Magic to change Harry into human.

The problem is, the spell changed Harry’s (Fjolnir’s human name) so that his heart beats like a human but he still has his immortal, demonic soul.

The hellfire and the shadows still heed to Harry’s call and Niall knows that.

One night, the shadow wraiths attacked Niall and Harry was too attuned to his habit and he blasted the slimes with his hellfire.

Niall may have rewarded Harry with a blowjob and a little riding.

Back to the point:

Niall fell in love with a bloody demon and he likes it that way.

“You’ve got the James Dean daydream look on your face,” Harry comments as he finishes loading the dishwasher. “Which loosely means you look like you’re about to get your ass kicked.”

“Is that your horrid way of telling me you’re horny?” Niall fondles with the crotch area of Harry’s joggers. “Mm, commando like always.”

“I will beat your arse with a stick,” Harry threatens half-heartedly but Niall can hear the love. “And yes, I totally mean my dick.”

“Aw, that rhymed.”

Niall giggles as he’s situated between the island and Harry in a super nice way. Harry returns the giggle before dipping his head down, capturing his lips in a perfect way. They kiss a lot, which annoys Liam whenever he’s around, and kissing is something Niall likes to do. He tugs at Harry’s curls, hinting the kiss won’t be suffice to his ‘little’ needs. Harry complies by wrapping Niall’s legs around his own waist, grinding his bared dick into Niall’s boxers-clad one. The friction is delirious, too much for a human. Niall whines when Harry chooses to start suckling on his neck. One side of Niall’s neck is ridden with Harry’s love bites (for some reasons Niall can’t understand, Liam’s little voodoo didn’t get rid of the fangs) and stuff.

“Gods, you’re so fecking rude when it comes to foreplay!” Niall growls at his soulmate, who just bloody smirks again. “Just fuck me senseless!”

“I believe we make love, not have sex,” Harry says in the dorkiest way possible. “Gods, I love you, even though this is my second chance.”

“Mhmm,” Niall wiggles out of his boxers so that their bare dicks are pressed together. He barely registers Harry’s ‘wait!’ and hooks his ankles behind the said demon’s back, pushing his hard length inside of him. The dull pain is there, mostly from lack of prep, but they’re too caught up in the moment. Harry’s eyes burn the serpentine shade of green that isn’t possible on any humans, and growls in a true demon fashion. Harry recaptures Niall’s lips in a frenzied kiss, snapping his hips forward at an alarming pace. Niall fucking loves it, being dominated by his only love of his life. He doesn’t mind that Harry is always rough as they both race to their climax, his sharp nails digging into his skin as he jerks him off.

 _He’s my vision of ecstasy,_ Niall notes silently as they cry each other’s name, coming in unison.

-

The shower after the hot kitchen sex was, indeed, round two and two point five. Niall blew Harry as the water cascaded over their bodies and Harry slid into Niall’s slightly loosened hole.

The _point five_ is that Harry sort of sucked his own seeds out of Niall and made Niall taste Harry’s ice-cold, strangely minty flavoured come.

(Then again, Harry is a fucking demon so who knows how the biology goes with them when it comes to mating?)

“Want me to carry you, little princess?” Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head, who just giggles. “That’s a yes.”

“I love you,” Niall states the fact. “I’ll never let go, Harry.”

“I feel strangely insulted that you just quoted _Titanic_ ,” Harry huffs, but cuddles into Niall’s open arms anyways. “One sec.”

Harry abuses his demonic powers, that’s the thing, and Niall just sighs as their bodies reappears in their shared bedroom. Niall lets out a soft _unf_ when his back hits the un-sheeted part of the bed. With three rounds of sex, it’s an underestimate to say he’s sore all over.

“If I were an Earth Faerie,” Harry runs his hair through Niall’s wet locks. “I’d have the powers of healing, but never in a million years would I wish for that.”

“You’d look hot in your full demon form,” Niall giggles again, leaning up to kiss Harry’s jaw. “I’ve never seen you in that form.”

“It’s ugly,” Harry cringes visibly. “My skin is ice-white, without a trace of blue, and my eyes are as yellow as a serpent’s. My wings are a shade of the darkest shadow, and I’ve an aura of Death surrounding me. I never liked my true form.”

“You make me want to see it,” Niall pouts, knowing that’s a weak spot for Harry. “You still have your immortal soul, from which your powers originate.”

“You know more about the mythological creatures than the creatures themselves,” Harry sighs, and Niall sees how the shadows around them flicker in form a little. “I might attack you in my true form, Niall. It’s a form of a ruthless killer.”

“Your love for me will prevail, right?”

Every night, a new memory from Niall first life as Hroptr is unlocked. It can be really random, like his first ever sword-fight with his Coven member when he was a fledgling angel. Or when his wings gained their magical powers, like teleporting and being as light as Wind.

The first-ever memory he has — as Hroptr — or the one that got unlocked was how Fjolnir promised they’ll always find a way back to each other.

_“I love you, my little Hroptr,” Fjolnir promises as the sun sets on the Lunar Hill. “Even if we’re a lifetime apart, I will always find a way to you.”_

_“I love you too, my Fjolnir,” Niall — Hroptr — tells his soulmate, their foreheads pressed against one another. “We may be young, our love may be young, but what we have is eternal.”_

_“I’m going to wait for you to return from this,” Fjolnir vows. “You don’t need your wings to fly tonight.”_

Niall intertwines their legs together, pale ones in between slightly tanned ones, and that, for Niall, is perfect. Harry’s smile never falters, like their little haven together is unbreakable.

“ _Amo_ ,” Harry whispers right before their lips connect.

“Never let me go.”

-

“This is why I hate the politics,” Louis groans as the ambassador from the Kingdom of Earth Fey approaches him. “Too much work!”

Louis’ father ‘died’ two months ago and now, as the rightful heir, Louis is the crowned king. He got married to Zayn, strengthening the truce between the Kingdom of Flame and Ice. The Earth Fey, in retribution, sent out assassins to Zayn’s family. Zayn lost a couple of his guards but that was just about it.

“It’s rude to ignore the King,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I decided the ambassador would get killed so I’m here.”

The Earth Fey king is tall — about six-one — and he has dark blond hair that is spiked up. He’s dressed in the traditional fashion — cotton tunic and leather trousers. Nothing about the faerie says ‘soft’ or ‘friendly’, really.

“King James,” Louis slides out of his throne and takes a bow. “I expected you to come in a month of time.”

“I didn’t send the assassins,” James snarls. “It was my brother, the one I’m at war right now.”

“Your half-brother bastard of a brother?” Louis scoffs. He’s heard of how the former Earth Fey king begat a child with an unknown mother. “Wasn’t he claimed by your father?”

“Which is why he has the right to take my throne,” James’ blue eyes glow from fury. Louis thinks there are couple more shades of green being added to the blue. “My kingdom is divided and I know what the _kryodi_ are up to.”

Louis smirks at the mention of his new ally. Only he, the Ice Master, is aware of the fact that the Ice Fey and the _kryodi_ are working on a new world — a world where ice and shadows dominate everything else. Louis is half-transformed from the aeons-old spell Fjolnir worked on him _before_ he became a disgusting human. Unless you’re a witch/warlock, humans are worthless.

“I believe Fjolnir offered something none of us can refuse,” Louis bloody well knows that his eyes are glowing like morning frost — cold, icy blue that are borderline grey. “The return of the Shadow Souls.”

“We vanquished the Shadow Souls for a reason,” James’ eyes are definitely earthy green now. “They are the most ancient race of Fey, Louis di Kryotech.”

Louis narrows his eyes, mostly from being impressed that James has learnt of his last name. It’s literally a _family name_ , which simply means he is the master of ice in Greek. By all means, that is _exactly_ what Louis is.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” His change of tone makes Nefertiti rise from her little perch beside the throne. “I’m the new Creator of the New World. The Master of Ice.”

Ice crystals form everywhere, cooling the air temperature by loads. Louis can hear James’ blood pumping faster from the adrenaline, anticipation of a fight. Louis can feel his eyes flashing a lighter shade of blue — azure, perhaps — and lets his wings spread for the dramatic effects.

His wings, normally one pair, are now two pairs. He’s seen his own wings in the reflections before; four wings, crystalized frost forming feathers, interwoven to show how coldly beauteous they are. There are little ‘tails’ at the end of the wing, which is where the term ‘fairy wing’ is stemmed from. The top ones are what Louis describes as the ‘grey frost’ whilst the bottom two are stark, stygian black, contrasting wildly.

“You’re the _Phoebetor_ ,” James curses in Old Norse. “How dare you betray your own people?”

“You’ve got until, oh, I don’t know, midnight to make your choice, James,” Louis fans out his wings, making things more dramatic. “When the clock hits the stroke of midnight, and you choose this fucked up world, there will be only two kingdoms left and you can take a wild guess.”

-

“Niall.”

“Harry.”

“Niaaaaall.”

“Harryyyy.”

“NIALL!?!”

“HARRY?!?”

Niall giggles when Harry tackles him from the sofa, nearly succeeding in knocking the bowl of popcorn from his hands. He likes that, giggling around Harry like he’s a young boy again.

“Popcorn,” Niall mumbles. Food is the only thing that keeps him grounded. “We’re having a movie marathon, you told me that.”

“But we watched _Little Mermaid_ , _Lion King 1, Lion King 2, Lady and Tramp, Cinderella, Mulan,_ and _Frozen_ at least a hundred times by now!” Harry whines and that’s Niall’s job. “And don’t tell me we can watch _Ratatouille_ again. You tried to cook it and nearly burnt our house down!”

“Oops?” Niall adopts the pose of a child getting caught in middle of mischief, his finger between his lips, his eyes wide. “You should do the cooking.”

“I doubt you remember but as Hroptr, you needn’t cook at all,” Harry snatches the second bowl of popcorn from Niall. “You needed to be in the Sun to recharge yourself.”

“When you say recharge, I sound like a fecking Nintendo 3DS,” Niall grumbles; Harry doesn’t miss it and rewards him with a chaste kiss. “But yeah, I miss having wings.”

“You flew with me to so many worlds!” Harry’s eyes glint like twin emerald gemstones. “Your first flight inter-realm besides from Heaven to Mortal Earth was with me, from Midgard to Neiflheim.”

“Ah, your home place, also your prison,” Niall sighs. “I think I complained about the cold.”

“You sure did.”

 

Half a bowl of popcorn later, watching whatever Disney movie is out of options. Rather, both Niall and Harry are buck-naked, grinding their naked erections together. Niall feels close already, and his balls feel like they’re going to explode. Harry stroking him at his bum crack doesn’t help at all, nope. They’re kissing open-mouthed, to be loosely put unlike Niall’s arse, and Harry bloody loves it when Niall runs his tongue-tip against his fangs. Niall even dares himself into poking his tongue more, so that blood flows a bit. Being an ancient demon, Harry sort of like blood-drinking and Niall is okay with that too. Harry sucks on Niall’s tongue, tasting the ruby liquid, and with that, Niall coats their stomachs with his come. Harry bucks his hips wildly before coming in spurts.

“Fuck,” Harry curls his fingers — a bit sharp with the talons — around Niall’s throat. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Niall loves being roughened, especially if that means a sore arse and his throat rammed by a dick. Harry wedges two dry fingers inside his passage, garnering a fucked out mewl from the Hunter. Harry doesn’t waste any time in thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller lad, growling from impatience.

 

The fingers are pulled out just at the brink of Niall’s release. He doesn’t like how fecking teasing his boyfriend/soulmate can be. He pushes Harry down, straddles his waist, and lines up the leaking shaft to his sore hole and grinds down. The burn is painfully pleasurable, just like how it always is between them. Niall hates being prepped, and he just fucks himself down on Harry’s thick cock. His prostate is thoroughly massaged by Harry’s little hip thrusts, a small ‘daddy’ leaving the blond’s throat. Harry grips onto Niall’s tiny, pale waist, fucking up at an inhuman pace. It’s too much, too much pressure on Niall’s prostate and he comes with a screech of Harry’s name, collapsing atop his lover. Harry hasn’t come yet, at least not the second time, so he flips them around and mounts Niall. Niall whines, his dick standing to attention again. Harry ploughs into Niall’s abused arse, demonic growls resonating in the living room. By the time Harry comes for the second time, Niall has come about three more time, completely spent.

“I feel like we just re-enacted the Kama Sutra,” Niall giggles, sounding totally fucked out. “At least a couple times.”

“That’s on the to-do list other than you.”

-

“You Earth fey are so _emotional_ ,” Louis sighs, checking his perfectly clipped nails. “And so _empathetic_. Thinking you can fucking save the world, hm?”

Louis has James suspended mid-air in a cage of icicle shafts. Aboveground, the Earth Fey king hasn’t any contact with his element, which is exactly why he’s confined up there.

“I know Zayn isn’t aware of my new… tactics,” Louis continues, ignoring the grunts from the other king. “He thinks I flat-out rejected Fjolnir. How are we even considered _celestials_ without any real human desires? We don’t feel what the others do, like the passion or jealousy.”

“You’re mad,” James seems to have given up on the efforts of freeing himself. “When the words are out, you will be exiled.”

“By whom?” Louis scoffs. “You’ll be dead in four… three… two… one…”

Louis throws a spear of ice, reinforced by shadow, and hits his target.

 _Oh, I’m not killing you just yet,_ Louis muses to himself as the other King’s eyes flutter close, the shade of green so sickly and dead. _Your place as a_ geotech _makes you valuable yet._

The _ypsi,_ a supernatural slumber that can only be awaken by Tears of Amphrodite, is now placed upon the last remaining direct descendent of Gaea.

-

“Louis and Zayn are coming over, _shit_ ,” Harry fails to continue his sentence. “Babe, teeth, babe.”

“Hm?” Niall tries his best to purr like a cat. “I can’t hear you.”

Niall got the message from Louis saying he’ll drop by in the afternoon and Niall also got the message that Louis won’t be here for another four hours. He woke his soulmate up by lapping as his bare cock (he never wears anything to sleep) and that was his prime reaction. It’s fun, having an aeons old warrior squirming under him from a morning blowjob. Niall drags his tongue down to the nether crown and licks at the path between the sacs, the main shaft, if you will. Harry is powerless against anything Niall does, really, so all it takes for Niall to get Harry rock-hard is _moan_.

“Hroptr,” Harry growls, his eyes turning icy shade of green. “You’re pushing it.”

Niall loves pushing all the buttons, that’s another thing. Niall just mewls and tongues at the bubbling tip, tasting the pre-cum there. It’s so minty and cold, so unlike the heard that beats for Niall only, and Niall slurps it down. He tongues at the head with a malicious mischief before sinking down on the huge cock.

Demons have abnormal anatomy, as Niall found out, and they seem to have larger dicks then normal human beings. Niall isn’t an expert on penes sizes but he knows that Harry has the biggest one he’s ever slept with. (Okay, he slept with only four before Harry and he bottomed every time.) Niall chokes halfway down the way, his airway partially blocked by the tip. He nulls his gag reflex and swallows more of Harry. Nothing beats the feeling of pre-cum drizzling dick sliding down your throat, especially when it’s the love of your life’s. Niall manages to fit all of Harry inside his small mouth, breathing through his nose. He bobs his head up experimentally, then realises maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t be deepthroating. Harry gets the hint and grabs onto Niall’s blond locks, and pushes his head down; Niall gags. Harry keeps steady hands on Niall and guides his movements, somewhat fucking his mouth. Niall just hums just as Harry starts to thrust his hips up in time of his hand movements. Niall gags and whimpers, his dick hard from the very person doing this to him. Harry comes in Niall’s throat with a very demonic growl, releasing his hair. Niall ruts his hard prick against Harry’s thighs before he, too, releases his load.

“I believe we had an audience,” Harry giggles — a sound too cute from a former demon — and Niall growls at that.”

“Too much teeth,” Louis cocks his head to the side, dodging the pillow Niall just threw in his direction. “And you should be stimulating his balls too.”

“Babe,” the sigh in Zayn’s voice is apparent. “I told you not to be too… forward.”

“Can I kill them?” Niall asks no-one in particular. “Permanently, at least.”

“Nope.”

-

Fjolnir feels guilty about erasing Niall of his memory about Louis’ betrayal as the two old friends bicker. It was for the good, he keeps telling himself, but Niall will figure out the horrible thing he’s done.

The Shadow Souls are the banned, most ancient race of supernatural creatures others than the angels and demons. They have the human origins but they wielded the elemental powers of fire, ice, earth, wind and shadows, hence the name Shadow Souls.

They sought immortality and with the help of the Witch Queen — Hecate — they became the first ever Fey, the _nykti_. It was unwise, as the gods declared, and they were cursed by the Moirai. One _nykta (_ or nykto, as the males were called) will walk the realms alone until they find their soulmate, the other half.

The catch? The soulmate isn’t another _nykto_ / _nykta_ , they will be either a demon or angel, the very things they were born to oppose. With a mortal heart, the _nykti_ couldn’t coerce their other half into mating with them, thus completing the ritual.

The _nykti_ became shrouded in the Darkness, the shadows encasing their souls.

No longer the _nykti_ , they are now simply the Shadow Souls, the vanquished race of Fey.

“You bloody sucked him off _knowing_ I was here with Zayn!” Louis refutes, his cheeks mottled deep blue from being flustered. “I told you I was coming here!”

“For you, _soon_ can be as long as a decade,” Niall looks smug, a bit of Harry’s cum dribbling down his mouth. He doesn’t point that out. “It’s not like you never walked in on me before.”

“Ladies,” Zayn’s eyes are the exact shade of embers in a newly lit pyre. “We’re here to discuss the Shadow Souls.”

“They’re my distant cousins,” Fjolnir points out. “Like, they control the Shadows, born of them like my brethren.”

“Anyways,” Louis dons the dramatic air perfectly. “Fjolnir, you came to me in person so that your _kryodi_ could find peace with my people, which was a fail since I’m with Zayn on _hell fucking no_.”

“And?”

“Human appearance or not, you’re still the leader of your people. Your powers come from your soul, not your body,” Louis repeats Niall’s words eerily. “So, you should disband your people or at least perform the ritual.”

Louis inclines his head just the slightest bit, only detected by Fjolnir.

“The Shadow Shield,” Niall beats him to it. “I thought it was a myth.”

“I have to use every ounce of my strength to perform a grand-scaling ritual like that,” Fjolnir shakes his head no. “So figure out another way to make the Earth Fey hold a truce.”

“My boss told me King James has gone missing,” Niall checks his phone. “Something about the rebels being rebellious.”

“If what I heard is right,” Zayn’s eyes bore into Fjolnir’s. “You hold a dominion over the Ice Fey.”

“Louis is an ass and refused my offer,” _Zayn can’t possibly know!_ “So I went to King James about three months ago.”

“That’s my consort you’re talking about!” Halos of flames erupt from the ground. “But James wouldn’t disappear just like that.”

 _You’re the one responsible for the abduction, aren’t you, Louis?_ Fjolnir smirks inside his head. _You know the truth about the Child of Earth._

-

Niall loves the newly-acquired warmth from his boyfriend.

‘New’ in sense of aeons since his creation, at least.

For thousands of years, his boyfriend/soulmate has been a fearless demon from the race of _kryodi_. Even in human form, Harry was as cold as freshly shed snow, his heart not beating.

He can never repay Liam for the stuff he has done.

“You’re thinking,” Harry giggles, prodding at Niall’s lips with his inhumanly long fingers. “Other than my gorgeous cock, of course.”

“We owe Liam big time,” Niall bites at the pad of Harry’s thumb. “And your cock is big, yes.”

“We had sex at least four times today,” Harry looks around for a bit. “We had two rounds before Zayn and Louis showed up, then you had to look so sexy without any shirt on whilst working out.”

“You sound like you’re complaining,” Niall huffs. “I don’t wear a shirt when I’m flexing my bad boys.”

“The only bad boys you’ve got are your balls,” Harry purrs, his arm snaking around Niall’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “And you always come without my permission.”

“I didn’t know you were into BDSM,” Niall could snort if Harry’s breath wasn’t on his neck, right above his solar plexus. “And role-playing.”

“Hush, my little Hroptr,” Harry says in the tone Niall loves. “I shall take care of you.”

Niall giggles at the feeling of Harry’s lips to his jaw, right above the soft spot. The fangs scape at the surface, teasing him in just right ways. Harry’s expert hands lower themselves to Niall’s crotch, rubbing at his sadly cotton-clad dick. Niall mewls and covers Harry’s large hand with his own, tugging the strings undone. His boyfriend just smirks against his neck, his hand dipping below the waistband and touching the happy trail.

Niall has half a mind to push Harry away when he uses his powers to dissolve all the pesky clothes off. Niall grins in a non-evil way, rolling around on the sofa until he’s atop Harry. Harry arches a brow as Niall scoots his body down, levelling himself with Harry’s dick. He kitten-licks at the pre bubbling there, garnering a loud moan from the _kryodi_. It’s reassuring, how Harry is susceptible to small administrations Niall can do, and the fact that it’s very _human_ of him. Niall indulges and takes more of Harry into his mouth, moving very slowly. Harry keens, his hand carded into Niall’s blond hair. He holds for purchase, trying his utmost best not to fuck Niall’s throat. The Hunter just smirks around his mouthful, sneaking a handjob to Harry’s uncovered cock as he suckles on the main shaft. He delights in the little grunts and whines leaving Harry’s lips. He looks up at the face of an angel (of death) with pleasure-spiked expression, stark contrast in Niall’s opinion. Harry gushes down Niall’s throat within next two minutes.

“I’m certain you have the genes of incubi somewhere,” Harry says in a solemn tone. “Otherwise, our flat won’t smell like sex all the time.”

Niall giggles as a response.

-

Zayn can’t believe what his consort has done this time.

“Like it?” The dark laughter is tangible in the air. “Really, I thought I could even out a little.”

They met in the Eye of Thor, but instead of a sappy, dramatic entrance, he just got kissed by Louis out of fucking nowhere, then the frost thickened around them.

“I got you a _lénoa_ , yes, but you needn’t get me an infernal mare!” Zayn reaches his hand towards the flaming steed. “She is a violent flame spirit!”

The mare snorts in reply.

“In the fondest way, White Pyre,” Zayn pats the muzzle of the mare. “You’re as white as a virgin snow on the ground yet your mane and tail are the liveliest shade of red I’ve ever seen.”

“You already names her,” Louis grins. “ _White Pyre_ , hm?”

“Hush.”

Louis kisses Zayn hard, wiping the other thoughts from Zayn’s mind. The way Louis kisses is just like an icicle — soft at first, hard and piercing as the moments grow. The fiery passion Louis give Zayn fuels his desires.

“I don’t want to fuck whilst in the meadow,” Zayn growls, using his dominion of Flame to transport White Pyre into his castle. “But you’re so hard to resist.”

“Hm.”

 

Zayn likes Louis riding his cock, which is why and how Louis became a power bottom. He ruts his hips up in the minutest way, knowing that drives Louis headers. Louis pants, his arse jiggling as he rides Zayn. He palms at Louis’ leaking shaft, the pre serving as lubricant. Louis keens from the friction, a sound Zayn absolutely adores. Louis squeezes his eyes shut, coming in spurts on Zayn’s otherwise spotless chest. Zayn releases his load inside Louis soon after, delaying his time in pulling out.

“Horny git,” Zayn pulls out lazily, stroking at Louis’ cheeks. “But I love you.”

“Round two, mister.”

-

“Niall.”

“Not again, Harold.”

“Niaaaaalllllllll.”

“No.”

“Niaaaaaaalllllllllllll.”

“No!”

“Niiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll.”

Niall uncovers his face from the pillows, looking at Harry, who’s been surfing through the channels for last half-hour.

“We made love about thirty times in this sofa.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say!” Harry huffs out a breath. “Maybe I want us to cuddle.”

“We’re cuddling right now.”

“I’m clothed.”

“And?”

“I dislike the clothes.”

Niall tugs at the joggers he forced on Harry. Literally, Niall had to hold him down and pull the trousers on the demon. The waistband barely hangs onto Harry’s waist.

“Well,” Harry pouts in the most adorable kittenish way. “I want to cuddle naked.”

“Done that, ended up being a three-hour sex marathon,” Niall grins at the memory. “We did half the positions on the _Kama Sutra_.”

“Only half?” Harry sounds dead serious. “I thought we covered nearly all of them!”

“We couldn’t do the Bridge, you inflexible lump of shadows,” Niall reminds his soulmate. “And you stopped when you saw how stretched my hole looked.”

“Can you blame my cockiness?” Niall throws a cushion at him. “I’ll stop.”

“Cuddle me, you big wad of snow,” Niall huffs, inviting Harry with his open arms.

Harry giggles like a young boy who just saw the first snowfall and burrows into Niall’s embrace. Niall nudges his nose at the top of Harry’s unruly curls, inhaling his sweet fragrance of stale room and minty chocolate. Harry wraps his own arms around Niall’s waist, the warmth radiating.

 

Niall doesn’t remember, but he fell asleep along the way ‘cos when he opens his eyes, it’s dark outside. The kitchen lights are on and Harry is cooking something.

“I thought you were entombed for thousands of years?” Niall rubs at his eyes. “Yet your culinary skills are better than mine.”

“Natural learner,” Harry shrugs. “I just can’t cook something detailed.”

Something _not_ detailed ends up being cream sauce fettuccini with basil, the herb giving off a nice scent. Niall pecks Harry’s cheek with a smile.

 

The dinner is very pleasant, other than Harry’s foot sneaking up to his crotch to rile him up. Niall finishes his two bowls of pasta in record time and offers to do the wishes. Harry just waves his hand to load them in the washer.

“No more sex,” Niall says, pulling the straightest face he can muster. “I’m dead serious!”

“Your heart raced when you said the last part,” Harry raises a brow. “Also, I can smell the tropic heaven scented lube dripping down your arse.”

Niall growls at how keen Harry’s scenting senses are. Right before coming to dining room, Niall did a quick job of opening himself up, imagining himself fucking down on Harry’s long fingers. (With a hint of fisting, yeah.)

“I like fingering meself,” Niall cringes internally at how stupid that sounds. “You know, wanking.”

“Stop it.”

 

Harry unfurls his wings for the first time ever since he was _purified_. The wings are as white as the fresh snow, and they lack the black shade of any shadows.

“Mm, I love it when you show me how you actually look like,” Niall strokes the top rim of Harry’s wings. “At least halfway.”

“My wings are sensitive,” Harry moans gravelly. “You know it’s a turn on for most celestials!”

Niall ignores the pleas and keeps stroking at Harry’s wings. His eyes catch how a tent forms in Harry’s joggers and snickers to himself. Harry’s eyes blow wide, then he shudders.

“This is a new way of making you horny,” Niall giggles, shredding the damned trousers from Harry’s body. “Other than your unusual hormones, of course.”

 

Harry is fully hard by the time Niall shucks his own clothes off. Niall knows and loves his effect on the ancient creature of the Night. Really, Niall can get him hard just by _existing_.

“Are you done thinking smug?” Harry wraps his huge paw of a hand around Niall’s steadily leaking shaft. “I’d like to rechristen our kitchen with the scent of sex before you fall asleep.”

“Demanding,” Niall huffs out. “Just stick it in, if you’re that impatient.”

Harry slicks his fingers and circles at Niall’s rim. He pecks at Niall’s cheek before pushing two in, smirking at how tight he must feel. Even after months of rocking sex, Niall is as tight as a virgin. Harry thrusts his fingers at a lazy pace, curling just the slightest bit in a teasing manner.

Harry pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his shaft, the pulsating head caught in the tight furls of muscles. Niall sits up halfway and smashes their lips together, kissing without any hints of finesse. Harry drives in all the way to the hilt, making him mewl. Niall hooks his ankles around Harry’s waist, drawing him in even more. He bloody likes it, being filled up by a cock, and being in embrace of Harry.

Harry rolls his hips in a sensuous rhythm, just enough to make Niall beg for it. Niall sends the mental _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ until that familiar curve of Harry’s smirk tugs at the corner of the damn mouth. Harry pulls out all the way, then pushes in all the way in, repeating his actions over and over again. Niall’s prostate has its own mind, it seems to him, as it rakes Niall’s mind with ecstasy from how wild Harry is with his thrusts, making him see stars from the force of it. Harry coos against Niall’s neck before the twin daggers pierce his thin skin, the pleasure too much for the Hunter. Harry thrusts into Niall harder, keeping the feeding slow and steady. Niall mewls both from the pleasure overriding his discomfort of having his blood drawn out and his prostate being fucked raw.

Niall comes in dribbles between their bodies, with Harry following soon after.

“No more kitchen sex,” Niall mutters in a whispered hush. “I’m serious this time.”

“Let’s see if that lasts more than five days this time.”

-

The _nykto_ laughs as his former friend, Fjolnir, is completely unaware of how he is being watched.

Oh, he will break free just yet.

-

“Rise from the dead, fuckers.”

Niall throws a pillow at the intruder sans sight.

“Rude,” Louis continues, soundly oddly jovial. “I come here before I blow Zayn in the morning and this is the treatment?”

“Since it’s not even noon, yes,” Harry answers for Niall. “I was going to eat him out for breakfast.”

“If that is your pathetic attempt of scaring me away, try again,” Niall throws another pillow, this time looking at the annoying faerie. “Rude!”

“You pop in unannounced,” Niall grabs the third pillow. “What business have you?”

“The _nykti_ , what else?” Did Niall just imagine the panic dancing across Harry’s eyes? “You know only the oldest of Fey remember that race, and even more powerful ones can harness the powers to become one.”

 _I need sleep,_ Niall muses to himself. _Then I will kill that bastard._

“And?”

“The leader _nykto_ may have escaped,” Louis flips his fringe out of his eyes. “Or maybe it’s a false alarm from the Earth Fey.”

“Jotunnheimr,” Niall remembers. “The leader of the _nykti_ has connections to Jotunnheimr.”

“Precisely,” Louis’ wings flutter, from fury or amusement, Niall hasn’t a clue. “I believe King James told me that.”

“But he’s captive.”

 

 Niall wakes up at noon, with the annoying presence of his friend Louis.

“Morning!” Louis chirps. “Rise and shine!”

Niall feels like there’s a void, something he’s missing out on. He shakes the feeling away and kisses Harry on the lips, who merely turns his head for a better angle. Harry never leaves his side, and he never will.

“Rude, but you’re using too much tongue,” Louis observes. “You’re trying to kiss him to the point of shagging, not suffocate him.”

“I want to suffocate you,” Niall pulls away from the kiss just to retort. “And kill you, of course.”

“Zayn will be mad.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Harry beams at the Ice Faerie King.

“Rather Zayn do it for me.”

-

“I hate being friends with a faerie.”

“Still here, dude,” Louis huffs, stealing a secretive glance at the _kryodi_. “But yeah, I hate myself too. Just look at my arse.”

“Your arse is the least of my concerns,” Niall can’t get rid of the feeling that something is missing, from what Louis reads off of his mind. “And I need you gone.”

 

Louis teleports back to his palace and gets tackled by his _lénoa._ He sighs a laughter and hugs Nefertiti close to his heart. He hasn’t got a clue why the magical creature hasn’t picked up on his evil intentions. Maybe because he spoils her.

“Aren’t you far from your nest?” Louis tickles the feline creature near her ears. “I’m just going to cuddle you since Zayn isn’t here.”

“Rude.”

Louis puts his pet down on the ground, who bounds away towards the kitchen, and lets Zayn wrap his arms around him. Zayn is hot, not just from being a Flame Faerie, and his heat is just enough to melt his outer frigid self. The iciness is replaced by the love he feels for the faerie.

But Zayn hasn’t a clue what Louis has up his sleeve.

The revival of the _nykti_ will be the start of the New World.

-

“It’s been four days,” Niall huffs as he prepares for a pancake mix. “So nice try, Fjolnir.”

“I love it when you say my real name,” Harry all but purrs out his words. “Really, gets me going.”

“No sex ‘til the morning!” Niall whines, feeling Harry’s breath fanned out against his neck. “I told you, we’re going to try the no sex thing!”

“But Ni _all_!”

Niall resorts into shoving a banana nut muffin into Harry’s mouth; the demon just makes gagging noises as he tries to chew it into tiny pieces. Niall takes the time into advantage and puts the mix into his waffle machine.

“Cheat,” Harry groans, finally having swallowed the load. “I don’t recall telling you you’re allowed to shove things down my throat.”

“You didn’t say that in the first place.”

 

Niall feeds the maple syrup drowned waffles to Harry, and gets the favour returned. The downside is that the sweet stickiness is all over their chests so they decided to “clean” the mess.

“Oh gods,” Niall gasps from the feeling of Harry’s tongue on his nub. “Me dick is — SHIT!”

Harry’s large hand caresses the main shaft, causing his dick to stand to attention. Niall wants to push Harry away but it’s _sex_ , something that he can’t pass if Harry is around. His tongue laps at his nipple whilst the hand strokes Niall to full hardness. The Hunter just mewls, waiting for Harry to slick himself and drive to the destination. Harry continues to stroke at Niall’s prick, not even fingering his hole. The hand movements paces up and Niall whines as he spills over Harry’s fist. He strokes Harry’s wing-blades until Harry’s balls look like they’re exploding, then licks at the tip, tasting the seeds.

“I hate the ‘no sex’ rule.”

“Technically,” Harry pants in full debauchery. “It was kitchen sex you banned.”

-

“I speak the words of Old Gods and New Gods  
O Great Earth Mother  
Heed to my Call as we chant against the odds  
I harness your powers as your Daughter

I bring forth the Shadow Souls  
The _Nykti_  
Of the old.”

Kjalara smiles as the ancient threshold is lifted, freeing the _nykti._

She has done what she was supposed to do what she should have in the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Finale will be super long, explaining the nykti and kryodi's relations in details.
> 
> Not to mention several deaths.
> 
> And new fey that were meant to be in this one.


End file.
